In recent years, a technique of arranging gate drivers in a pixel region on an active matrix substrate of a display panel has been proposed (see, for example, WO 2014/069529 (Patent Document 1 shown below)). WO2014/069529 discloses driving circuit that controls potentials of lines including gate lines according to control signals supplied from outside of a display region including a pixel region. This driving circuit includes a plurality of switching elements, and at least part of these switching elements are formed in the pixel region. This enables to reduce the rounding of the potentials applied to lines such as the gate lines on the active matrix substrate, and drive the lines at a high speed. Besides, a narrower frame can be achieved.